Days Of The Month Collection
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: 1. About Fred and George, 2. TomGinny, 3. HermioneSnape, 4. Gryffindor family, 5. GinnyHarry break up, 6. KingsleyHermione, 7. Horcrux hunt, 8. McGonagall Next Generation, 9. LunaDraco, 10. About Fred and George
1. Lighthouse

**A/N:** **I own nothing.**

 **This is collection Days of the Month for Writing Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Lighthouse Day - Write a fic with the setting: lighthouse** **.**

 **Word count without A/N: 352**

 **Lighthouse**

Everyone knows what a lighthouse is but for those of you who don't know, a lighthouse is a tower or other structure containing a beacon light to warn or guide ships at sea. We will now take a look at what would happen if Fred and George Weasley were tasked to guard one for the Order of The Phoenix.

Fred and George were standing in front of an entrance of a lighthouse acting serious when Fred whispered, "Wonder what is inside?"

"Let's take a look. They never said that we cannot enter."

They entered the lighthouse and started browsing around. There were a lot of ropes and they made plans what to do with them - make a spiderweb but of course when they finish with their browsing.

After they looked over the first floor they went on the second and there were four in total without the second one had a lot of empty bottles lying around so they went on the next floor.

The third floor was decorated in green and silver so Fred and George started making plans about what should be done about that hideous coloring.

Fourth floor had a bed, wardrobe and many other things that made him look like a large bedroom.

The roof was furnished to look like a big garden. After closer inspection they gathered that those were Potions' ingredients. The light that guides ships was shining brightly in silver color so they changed it into gold. What kind of people would they be if they didn't help the poor and unfortunate soul with decorating.

They left the fourth floor as it was and went onto the third. They changed everything into Gryffindor's colors and sighed with relief when their eyes stopped hurting. On the second floor they casted few cleaning charms and put the bottles to create a big pyramid in the middle of the room. They made the spiderweb and went out.

Two hours later Dumbledore came and said,"Thank you boys. I am sure that Professor Snape will appreciate that you guarded his tower."

The two paled and fled.

 **THE END**


	2. Dating

**A/N:** **I own nothing.**

 **This is collection Days of the Month for Writing Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **World Wide Web Day - Write a fic based around the usage of internet. E.g: Internet dating, Blog etc.**

 **Word count without A/N: 332**

 **Dating**

Everyone told her it would be dangerous but she didn't listen - she never does.

Online dating or Internet dating is a system that enables strangers to find and introduce themselves to new personal connections over the Internet, usually with the goal of developing personal, romantic, or sexual relationships.

Ginerva Molly Weasley was a kind girl. She had six older brothers that always protected her. If only she has listened - she wouldn't feel so alone right now - she wouldn't feel empty.

Two days ago she entered a site. It looked like the one she was looking for. Internet Dating, it was called but in reality it should have been, Danger For Innocent Girls. She was really innocent and she should have listened.

It should have happened today. He sounded like a great guy. Tom Marvolo Riddle. She arranged a date with him because - What could happen to her? She was innocent but it isn't like he didn't know that. She gave too much information and now she would have to bear the consequences.

" _Hello," she said looking him up and down. He looked nice._

She didn't know it then but now she knows. He is a crime lord - the one responsible for many deaths and now she was his prisoner - all alone in a cell waiting to be judged.

He entered her mind. He knows everything - he knows how to threaten her so that she listens. She cannot call for help because she wants her family and friends safe. She is alone because of him - she is his toy and she hates it but she does not have a choice - she sold her soul - if only she had listened. What a fool she has been.

Years passed and it was the same. She stayed so that they would be safe - she stayed in that prison for her family acting as if everything was alright.

 **The End**


	3. Inside My Mind

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This is collection Days of the Month for Writing Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Psychic Day - Write about a mind-reader/someone reading minds.**

 **The lyrics are from Phantom of the Opera**

 **Word count without A/N: 740**

 **Inside My Mind**

 _In sleep he sang to me_

 _In dreams he came_

oOoOo

He was inside my mind ever since I was eleven and that scared me. He was there, looking at everything especially at night and all to save my friend Harry.

oOoOo

 _That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

oOoOo

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach," He said the first time he entered the classroom and as he later called my name and our eyes made contact, I knew that he could read my mind but I met them unflinchingly knowing that something would happen.

oOoOo

 _And do I dream again for now I find_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is there_

 _Inside my mind_

oOoOo

In my fifth year I dreamed about his mysterious character. He was inside my mind whenever I went to sleep and when I saw him our eyes would meet and he would know everything but would not react.

oOoOo

 _Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to a glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind._

oOoOo

In her sixth year she would taunt me with her beauty but I knew that I couldn't do anything. Our minds would sing together whenever I sought after information in her head and she would volunteer it because of her friend. I knew that I was inside her mind at every hour but for her safety I couldn't react. She was my weakness.

oOoOo

 _Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

oOoOo

My friends feared him and moved away but I knew it was only a mask and I awaited for him to remove it. I knew the Headmaster's trust was not misplaced but the fear my friend felt was stronger than the voice of reason.

oOoOo

 _It's me they hear…_

oOoOo

I tried to hide the truth but her mind was too sharp. It always noticed the single brush I gave it. She was too strong and too good for me so I claimed it was my own persona and not a mask her friends feared.

oOoOo

 _Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
Inside my/your mind_

oOoOo

I knew that she would have to leave so I gave her that one chance. She entered my mind and she knew but she had to leave with him, there was nothing I could do. She always had that sense of duty and I will miss her but I cannot do anything because she has set her mind on it. I know, I was inside it.

oOoOo

 _He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware, the phantom of the opera!  
He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware the phantom of the opera!_

oOoOo

Hogwarts knew that her professor and the child suffered but she had to allow it because only the two of them could save the world even if it meant paying with their own lives.

oOoOo

 _In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery_

oOoOo

I couldn't be happier, she was there, alive and even though I knew I had to die I connected our minds for one last time.

oOoOo

 _Were both in you_

oOoOo

I knew he had to die but I didn't want to let him go so when he connected our minds for this last time I knew that the tears upon his face were meant for me.

oOoOo

 _And in this labyrinth  
where night is blind  
the Phantom of the Opera is there/here,  
inside my/your mind_

oOoOo

We were swimming in each other's mind and we both knew that this would be the last time we felt it so strong but it was there and tears went down my face as I heard his words in my mind.

oOoOo

 _Sing, my Angel of music!_

 **The End**


	4. Gryffindor

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This is collection Days of the Month for Writing Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).  
World Lion Day - Write about a Gryffindor.**

 **Word count without A/N: 347**

 **Gryffindor**

oOoOo

 _"You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart"  
_— _The Sorting Hat_

oOoOo

Godric Gryffindor was a wizard of medieval times and one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was great friends with Salazar Slytherin but opposed him when he later thought that they should not accept Muggle-born students at Hogwarts. It is unknown when he died. Gryffindor's birthplace became known as Godric's Hollow, in his honour. Godric Gryffindor's portrait still remains at Hogwarts.

oOoOo

As it stands in History books, Godric was great friends with Salazar but it wasn't the muggle-borns that divided them, no, it was the one thing they both loved - Belladonna.

Belladonna Gryffindor was Godric's younger sister. She was kind and gentle. Her hair was red while her eyes were green. She loved her brother - she really did but sometimes that kind of love wasn't enough - what she wanted was romantic love.

oOoOo

Salazar has known Godric for ten years and together they have contributed to Hogwarts coming into existence but when she first came he was taken. Her eyes smiled no matter what and as much as he wanted he couldn't ignore her beauty.

oOoOo

Godric noticed when it happened but he couldn't do anything so he watched and waited praying his little sister won't be hurt.

oOoOo

They married few years later and Salazar Godric Slytherin was born. They were a happy family but it all ended when she entered the Chamber - one room Salazar never wanted Belladonna to find but she did and it broke her heart so she run to one person she knew won't judge her - her brother.

oOoOo

Godric knew what happened the moment his sister entered and no matter what anyone said he could not calm - he could only think about avenging his sister's heart.

In the end he didn't kill but he sent him away and his sister followed so he was left alone with only his wife and son.

 **The End**


	5. Bad Poetry

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This is collection Days of the Month for Writing Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Bad Poetry Day - Write about a failed attempt to woo someone with a bad poem (you don't have to include the poem in this alt part).**

 **Word count without A/N: 324**

 **Bad Poetry**

' _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard.  
I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord.'_

The lines were in Harry's mind years later. He knew who had written it but he refused to think it cute as many said. He hated that girl - she had betrayed him more than once. He tried to ignore it but he couldn't, so he broke up. Many did not understand but he didn't need them to understand because this was one decision he would follow through even if the Dark won.

oOoOo

Hermione always thought that Harry was too forgiving when it came to Ginny. She has seen the many times Ginny cheated on him and heard about many more betrayals.

Never has it happened that Harry was mad at someone so it surprised her when he left Ginny in front of everyone at the Great Hall. She would never say it but she was pleased. It was the time that she was taken down a peg and she also knew that Harry would earn back the respect he lost with other houses.

oOoOo

Ron loved his sister - he really did but she has always had everything so it was nice when she was taken down a peg. Normally, he would have been angry at his friend but even he wasn't stupid enough to dismiss everything his sister did to his friend. He knew his mother dreamed of having Harry as her son - in - law but if asked he would have left a girl if only because of the embarrassment in their second year.

oOoOo

Ginny hated him with passion. She has only been with him because of her mother so it was a relief when he broke up with her but she won't give him the satisfaction - no one broke up with her.

 **The End**


	6. Chance Encounter

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This is collection Days of the Month for Writing Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Serendipity Day - Write about a chance encounter.**

 **Word count without A/N: 347**

 **Chance Encounter**

' _Call it coincidence, destiny, fate, kismet—in one moment, lives can collide and change forever. Yet chance encounters aren't necessarily accidental; in fact, you can make your own luck by opening yourself to the world._ ' - Ben Sherwood

' _Did you ever observe to whom the accidents happen? Chance favors only the prepared mind.'_ \- Louis Pasteur

' _It is often interesting, in retrospect, to consider the trifling causes that lead to great events. A chance encounter, a thoughtless remark - and the tortuous chain reaction of coincidence is set in motion, leading with devious inevitability to some resounding climax.'_ \- Patricia Moyes

oOoOo

Hermione knew all of these but nothing prepared her for when she met Kingsley Shacklebolt.

She was in her fifth year and he came to arrest the Headmaster - she shouldn't have met him but she did because he came earlier and she was outside. It was a chance encounter but it marked her life and gave her someone to talk to.

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" Hermione asked.

"I am waiting for some of my colleagues," he answered not looking at the young witch.

"Sir, maybe you think that I am stupid but I have been told that I am clever and I know what I see. You are dressed as an auror and they do not go meeting around without a reason," She said not letting him ignore her.

"Fine, I am here to arrest the Headmaster," he said hoping to get rid of her by scareing her.

Seeing this Hermione said sweetly, "Of course sir, you will manage to arrest a wizard bonded to a Phoenix."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Not at all," She answered flipping her hair and leaving.

She met him then by chance but it didn't stop the dark skinned wizard in finding her name and sending her a letter. It was mocking but it started a friendship that turned into something more.

The war was over, many died but the only thing that mattered to her was that he survived.

 **The End**


	7. Searching For Diadem

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This is collection Days of the Month for Writing Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Geocaching Day - Write about someone searching for something.**

 **Word count without A/N: 583**

 **Searching For Diadem**

' _Ravenclaw's Diadem, also known as the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, was the only known relic that once belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw, the founder of Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Etched upon its surface was Ravenclaw's famous quote,_ _ **"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."**_ _It was said to enhance the wisdom of its wearer, which is Ravenclaw House's most treasured attribute. It has a blue sapphire shaped like an oval.'_ -Hogwarts a History

"Harry, we have been searching for hours," Hermione said.

"Keep looking there are still some books left that we haven't opened."

"But-"

"No buts Hermione. It is one of the last ones, I can feel it. We have to find it."

"Very well."

oOoOo

' _Helena Ravenclaw, Rowena's daughter, greatly envied the attention her mother received. She stole her mother's diadem, in hope of using its power to make herself wiser, and fled Hogwarts. Her mother fell fatally ill and in spite of Helena's betrayal, wanted to see her daughter one last time. Rowena sent the Bloody Baron, a man who once loved Helena, to find her. When he caught up with her in a forest in Albania, she hid the diadem in a hollow tree. Upon her refusal to return with him, the Baron stabbed her; horrified by what he had just done, the Baron then stabbed himself as well. The diadem was later found to be lost, hence the name "the lost diadem", and was sought after by students for hundreds of years.' -_ Main article: Theft of Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem

"That's the last," Hermione said."What did Dumbledore say to you?"

"I wrote it somewhere so I don't forget. Wait a minute," Harry replied and went to search for the book.

oOoOo

' _Centuries later, Tom Marvolo Riddle managed to charm the story out of Helena's spirit, then known as the Grey Lady, ghost of the Ravenclaw house. Upon learning of the diadem's location, Riddle travelled to the Albanian forest shortly after he left school and acquired the diadem.'_

 _-few scratched lines -' -_ Harry's parchment

"That's it," Harry said sadly and then got trapped in Riddle's memory.

oOoOo

' _Riddle was arrogant enough to believe that he alone had penetrated Hogwarts' most mysterious secrets, and thus he believed that only he had discovered the Room of Requirement, where he intended to hide the diadem. Riddle chose to hide the diadem in this room the night he returned to the castle to request a position to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Unlike the other Horcruxes, Riddle did not put up heavy magical protections for the diadem, due to his lack of time to do so, along with his arrogance.' -_ Riddle's memory.

"It's in Hogwarts!" Harry shouted.

oOoOo

When they found the Diadem a battle of its' own started, and later it would be called The Skirmish at the Room of Requirement, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger were intercepted by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

In the short skirmish that ensued, Crabbe tried to torture Harry with the Cruciatus Curse and shot the Killing Curse at Ron and Hermione, who both dived out of the way. Crabbe ended up conjuring Fiendfyre destroying much of the Room and accidentally killing himself and the Horcrux, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione fled on broomsticks saving Draco and Goyle from certain death.

In the end what they searched for was found and the Battle was able to eventually come to an end.

 **The End**


	8. Essay: A witch I Look Up To

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This is collection Days of the Month for Writing Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Senior Citizens Day - Write about a character old enough to be classed as such.**

 **Word count without A/N: 325**

 **Essay: A witch I Look Up To**

In these newer years primary school for children has been opened. It is year 2045 if you wonder.

Professor Minerva McGonagall,born on 4 October, 1935, was a half-blood witch, the only daughter of Muggle Robert McGonagall and witch Isobel Ross. She had two younger brothers Malcolm and Robert Jr. Minerva was a registered Animagus who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1947-1954 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House.

After her education, Minerva worked for two years at the Ministry of Magic and later returned to Hogwarts, where she became Head of Gryffindor House, Transfiguration professor and concurrently, at differing times, Deputy Headmistress and Headmistress of Hogwarts.

McGonagall was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix. In 1995, she opposed Dolores Umbridge, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. She also protected the students from Alecto and Amycus Carrow from 1997 until 1998, and as part of this resistance movement, fought in several battles of both wars, including the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and the Battle of Hogwarts.

She survived the Second Wizarding War and continued her job as Headmistress.

That's what everyone would write, am I right? I will add more because I know her. My name is Hermione Minerva Potter, daughter of James Sirius Potter and Maria Potter nee Malfoy.

She is hundred and ten years old and I consider her an honorary great-grandmother. She is wonderful and she always helps us. She says that she is old but we don't believe her. I think that she is perfect especially since she is always there when I am sad. She turns into her Animagus form which is a cat and she comforts me with her purring.

I also like when she babysits me. It is amazing because she transfigures things into toys for my brother and then she reads me a story.

She is the best honorary great-grandmother in the world and I wouldn't change her for anything.

 **The End**


	9. It Is Hard But She Has To Do It For Her

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This is collection Days of the Month for Writing Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Single Women's Working Day - Write about the hardship of a character being a single mother.**

 **Word count without A/N: 321**

 **It Is Hard But She Has To Do It For Her**

A single parent is a parent that parents alone without the other parents support. Meaning this particular parent, male or female, is the only parent to the child, responsible for all financial, material and emotional needs. It means there is an absence of the other parent as opposed to a co-parent; meaning that the parent is not the only parent regardless of whether or not they are a couple. Of course, this definition is loosely true. There is no true definition of what "single parent" means and is more based on opinions Sometimes one finds themselves in a single-parent family structure that has arisen due to death of the partner, intentional artificial insemination, or unplanned pregnancy.

Luna has been alone with her child because they didn't plan it. He left her when she needed him the most. ' _A child out of wedlock isn't what I need,'_ he said one night, five years ago. He also said, ' _Mum wouldn't be happy. She doesn't like Lovegoods.'_ She was five months along then. Why did he leave her? What did she do to him? She is happy that she has her little girl but it hurts - she loved him. Little Pandora looks like her father, blonde hair and grey cold eyes. It hurts to look at her but she has to do it for her.

She works long hours and her friends babysit for her but no one knows whose child Pandora is because if they knew it would be bloody. They would want revenge and she wants it too, but she has to go on like everything is perfect for her little girl. It hurts to see him walking with his new _pregnant_ wife when he didn't care about her then and she was only seventeen, fresh out of Hogwarts. If only he has never returned for his eight year - if only se has never met Draco Lucius Malfoy.

 **The End**


	10. Howler

**A/N: I own nothing you can recognize!**

 **This is collection Days of the Month for Writing Club on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Clown Day - Alt: Write about the class clown or a prankster.**

 **Also written for Treasure Hunt on the same forum.**

 **Prompt: A6: (Object) Howler**

 **Word count without A/N: 307**

 **Howler**

Fred and George Weasley are pranksters and that is nothing new but what is new is that they got caught which meant that they would be getting a howler from their mother and it was such a nice prank.

Peeves was a poltergeist. He did not take orders from anyone. Ok, maybe the Bloody Baron, but certainly not from students. And yet, whenever Fred and George decide that they need his help he comes running. Peeves takes their words to heart and they work together. They are the only students Peeves never tattled on and whenever here was a Professor that needed to be distracted that was exactly what Peeves did. He would go on a rampage of mayhem, juggling fire and dumping out bags of tarantulas and hitting any Professor with a stick as she flees the school. They always had a truly a magical time together except today - the Twins were noticed and brought before the Headmaster. The Headmaster didn't do much, took few points and gave detentions with McGonagall - that was something they could handle but what they could not was the fact that McGonagall said that their mother will be told about - that was not good.

They were eating dinner in the Great Hall and praying to not receive their mother's howler here but they didn't have such luck.

"FRED GIDEON AND GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL YOUR PROFESSOR'S CAULDRON AND THEN PAINT IT PINK! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR BROTHERS NEVER GAVE US THIS MUCH HEADACHES AND YOU FATHER HAD TO BORROW MONEY TO BUY A NEW ONE AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The howler than proceeded to tear itself into pieces and the Twins left the Hall, their ears bright red.

 **The End**


End file.
